The Tales of Aaron the Riolu
by The Art Wizard
Summary: A series of one-shots starring Aaron the Riolu as he grows up and discovers what it means to be a Pokemon. [HIATUS]
1. Aaron's First Encounter with Death

Hello Everyone. This will be a series of one-shots about my FC, Aaron the Riolu, Son of the Lucario of Sir Aaron (which he is named after) and Lucaria (Lucario's mate and fellow member of his species.) Keep in mind that there is no overarching story to these one-shots, but some stories will be more connected to one another than others. So, without further ado, let's read!

* * *

The Tales of Aaron the Riolu

Chapter One: Aaron's First Encounter with Death

The lone female Lucario ran at full speed through the forest and up the slope of the mountain, one of her paws clenched around a few berries. She ran until she reached a small cave near the top of the mountain, far away from all the dangerous pokémon that would try to chase her away from her home.

She places the berries onto a small pile from her previous trips down the mountain. From inside the cave were the grunts of her two favorite males: her mate and their son.

" _Sparring as usual._ " She thought.

The two of them were always training; from early in the morning to late at night. She too at times will join in on the fun, of course, it was always by surprise. She found it funny to try to throw them off guard.

In fact, she was sneaking up on them right now. With a quick jump she landed on top of her mate, momentarily stunning him.

"Some aura guardian you are." She teased him with her telepathy, "You didn't even sense me walking in on you boys." With that she gives him a playful lick on his cheek.

Quickly, the male Lucario flipped her over so he was on top. He smiles and replies using telepathy as well, "Looks like you could use some more training yourself. If you train with us more often, you wouldn't have been flipped over like this."

She smiles back and whispers in his ear, "I let you flip me on my back."

With a slight blush on his face, the lucario gently kissed her and got up.

The gleeful sound of their son's laughter got his attention. "Mama jumped on Papa!" laughed the young riolu; with both his parents possessing telepathy, it was only expected that he too would have it.

The female began to laugh too.

"Okay. That's enough." Commanded Lucario as he looked toward his mate, "Lucaria. What is it you came in here for?"

The female named Lucaria got up and dusted herself off, "I've got enough berries for dinner. All we need now is to get the meat. Of course, I can't do it without the help of the best mate in the world." She said, playfully poking his side.

The little Riolu's ears perked up at the mention of berries and almost immediately ran out the cave to get them.

"Aaron! What up!" Shouted Lucario who was running after him.

Aaron the Riolu stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his father's demand.

"Aaron, your mother and I have been talking and…well, you know where meat comes from, right?"

"Pokémon." Answered Aaron.

Lucario questioned again, "But do you know how you get meat from pokémon?"

Aaron though for a moment; how do you get meat from pokémon? He tilted his head, his little snout wrinkled as he concentrated, until he finally shook his head as his response

Lucario then said, "Well, we believe that you should know how we get meat. You're going to come hunting with us."

The Riolu's eyes widened. What's hunting? Is it like going to gather berries? Gathering meat sounds fun…and yummy! Meat was one of Aaron's favorite meals next to berries. He jumped up and down, smiling and laughing at the idea of helping his father and mother find food.

Lucaria just smiled, walked up to her mate and whispered to him, "Do you think he'll understand?"

Lucario whispered back, "I hope so."

* * *

Into the woods below their mountain did the family of three travel to hunt. Aaron, eager to hunt with his parents runs gleefully through the woods, laughing loudly.

"Aaron! Lower your voice!" exclaimed his father.

Aaron immediately stopped, hearing his father's assertive voice.

"Now, Son," He said, "I sense a small group of eevee beyond those bushes. Do you think you can sneak up behind them and scare them, so they can come over here?"

Aaron smiled and gave his dad the thumbs-up before running off.

Aaron ran far beyond the other side where he saw all the little eevees; playing in the grass, eating delicious berries, some of them even cuddling up with one another enjoying each other's company or grooming themselves and one another. Little Aaron thought they were having so much fun. He thought they would be friendly enough to lend him their meat if he simply asked them. Why does he have to scare them to get it? He quickly shook away that idea. It wasn't like Aaron to question his dad's instructions. He knows exactly what he's talking about.

He got closer to the small herd of eevees; closer and closer…and closer…and closer…and closer…

"BOO!"

Startled by his sudden appearance, the eevees started running away, unknowingly straight toward Aaron's parents. Aaron grinned, their plan was working! Soon the eevees will give them their yummy meat! He could almost taste it!

An aura sphere came from the bushes of where Aaron's mother was behind. Aaron gasped in shock as he saw one of the eevees receive a direct hit from the blast, knocking it out cold. As the other eevees scattered and ran away, Aaron saw his father run up to the knocked-out Eevee. Aaron was running up to it as well. He wanted to make sure the little guy was okay. Why would his mother throw an aura sphere at it when it was going to give them it's meat? He saw his dad grab the unconscious creature.

CHOMP!

Aaron just stood there absolutely appalled at the sight of his own father, using his razor-sharp teeth, bit down hard on the back of the eevee's neck, producing an audible snap!

As a riolu, Aaron could sense the emanation of other pokémon, though it wasn't as strong as his parents'. When he saw his dad bite the eevee's neck, he instantly couldn't sense its emanation.

It was dead.

Lucario opened his mouth and sensed that his bite left a clean kill on his prey. He also sensed the stirred-up emotions of his son building up inside him. Lucaria walked into the opening and saw her son who had the most upsetting look across his face. She sighed and walked up to him. "Aaron…"

Aaron quickly ran off, back to their home in the cave on top of the mountain, tears sliding off his face and landing in the grass where the Eevee his father had killed once played in.

* * *

Soft moans from Aaron echoed in the small cave. He sat in the deepest part of the cave where the sunlight never reached. The cave floor at where he was sitting was being stained by his tears. How could his dad do that? Why did he do that? What happened to the Eevee's emanation? Where did it go? Did it…disappear? Will the same thing happen…to him?

Aaron wasn't completely unaware of what it means to be dead. His father told him the time he 'gave his life' to save the world from the Tree of Beginning's carnivorous demands; and was later giving a second chance to live. He knew what it meant to die, but he never witnessed it himself. The sudden feeling of the Eevee simply…not being alive unsettled him. It was just there, then in the blink of an eye…gone…

"Aaron."

The riolu turned around and quickly turned away when he found out it was his father: the killer. "Go away."

Aaron said softly. Lucario walked up to him, "Aaron, I know you're upset. But listen to me."

"No."

"Aaron…"

"Papa killed Eevee!"

Lucario lowered his head. "Son, I had to. To get meat…a pokémon has to die."

Aaron still looking away, asked harshly, "Why‽"

"Because," he said, "it would have suffered if I didn't."

There was silence for a moment until Aaron finally looked at his father, "Suffered?"

"Son. Right now, your mother is…preparing the meat from the Eevee."

Aaron looked confused. He tried to look past his father, out the mouth of the cave to see for himself what his mother was doing.

"Don't look, Son." Said Lucario, "You've seen enough already."

Aaron looked back at his dad.

"Aaron, to get meat from a pokémon, the pokémon's body must be…broken up into pieces. If the pokémon were still alive, it would be in great pain and it'll still be in pain until it could no longer take it. That's called 'suffering'. And causing something to suffer is one of the most wicked things imaginable."

Aaron didn't think of it that way. "Pokémon's body is meat?" he asked his dad.

Lucario responded, "Yes, Son. the pokemon's body is the meat we eat."

Aaron was taking a lot in just a short time, but he seemed to put the pieces together: a pokémon's body is meat, a pokémon mustn't suffer to get meat, the pokémon has to die so it won't suffer. Seems understandable, yet there was one thing he didn't quite understand, "Papa. You said killing is bad."

"No, Aaron." Lucario corrected, "I said murdering is bad. Murdering is when you take someone's life out of vengeance, pleasure or simply for the sake of it. Killing is when you take someone's life for a more reasonable purpose. It isn't wrong to kill a pokémon for food, but it is wrong to murder a pokémon because you're angry or it makes you happy or simply because you want to."

"And it's not like the Eevee didn't realize it might become food for someone else." Lucario continued, "Some pokémon understand they are food for other pokémon, so they take a chance when it comes to being out in the open like that."

"Why did it run away?" asked the still confused Aaron. Surely if the Eevee knew it was natural for it to be eaten by other pokémon, why would it deny its natural purpose and run away?

His father answered, "It may have been afraid to die."

"Afraid?" Aaron asked.

Lucario nodded, "Some pokémon are scared to die, because they're afraid of what might happen to them when they die. The truth is they don't know where they're going to go."

That reminded Aaron of how he sensed the Eevee's emanation disappear. "Papa. Where did Eevee go?"

Lucario sighed, he didn't say anything for a second but then replied, "Son, I don't know where the Eevee went, but whose who are blessed go to Heaven when they die. So, there's no need to be scared. You, me and your mother are blessed, for we follow the Creator. And all who follow Him go to Heaven; and in Heaven, there is no pain, or suffering or death."

Lucario gives his son a kiss on the cheek, "I know you are scared of dying, Aaron, but I'll tell you: As long as you follow the Creator, death is nothing to be afraid of."

Aaron smiled a bit and hugged his dad, "Thank you, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, Son." Lucario replied.

Lucaria walked in on them, "How are my boys doing?"

"Just fine, Love." Answered the male, "Aaron and I talked about what happened. He's all better now."

Lucaria grinned and kneeled to her son, "I'm glad to hear that." She said as she gave Aaron a kiss on his snout. "Supper's ready."

Aaron got up and ran out the cave to eat, knowing that killing for food isn't wrong. Although he was still a little upset that the Eevee had to die, he was sure with the certainty he can muster that it was in a better place.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first of (probably) many one-shots in this story. I hope you liked it. Do leave a review to tell me what you liked and what you think I can improve on. I would really appreciate it. Again, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next story. See ya!


	2. Aaron Gets Lost

Hi, Everyone! This is the second story in this series of One-shots. Sorry for the wait. My work schedule had me making sure I was earning some dollars. But, whatever. At least I managed to write this one. Now enough talk, time to read!

* * *

Chapter 2: Aaron Gets Lost

The sound of two pokémon duking it out echoed throughout the forest. The pokémon in question were none other than Lucario and his son, Aaron. It was getting cramped in their cave, so the they decided to train out in the open. They were taking a chance in the forest below their mountain cave; a lot of pokémon that live in the woods are very ornery and violent. But the two weren't scared, since Lucario was an Aura Guardian, he could take on anything. Well, that's what Aaron believes anyway…

Out of nowhere, an Aura Sphere came right toward Aaron. He noticed it at the last second and with quick thinking, used Force Palm and blocked himself from the blast. Aaron was a little startled but began jumping up and down with joy when he realized that he just blocked an Aura Sphere using Force Palm. Lucario was impressed as well, that his son was able to react and perform so quickly.

But, where did that Aura Sphere come from. Why, it came from who else but Lucaria, Aaron's mother. Butting her way into their training unexpectedly as usual. "Are you boys having fun without me?" She asked in a teasing manner. Aaron came rushing to his mother and gave her a big hug, waging his little tail with happiness. She happily hugs him back.

Lucario walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips which she gladly returned. "What brings you here?" He asked her. Lucaria then gave her mate a handful of berries and next her was an old Squirtle's shell, filled with water.

Lucaria replied, "I thought you two could replenish your energy. I even brought water in case you were thirsty."

Aaron smiled and reached his little paws to his dad, as if to say, "Give me some!" Lucario chuckled a bit and gave his son a single but very plump berry which Aaron quickly started wolfing down.

"Aaron!" rang his father's voice, "Slow down when you eat. You could choke if you're not careful." Aaron always had a bad habit of eating too fast and it would always result in Lucario telling him to take it easy. But of course, the little Riolu slowed down and ate at a more reasonable pace but still savored the favor.

The three of them sat down and looked around them, taking in the scenery as they relaxed. "Thank you for getting us nourishment, Lucaria." The male said to his mate. She smiled back and scooted closer to him, "Anything for you, my love."

Lucario and Lucaria talked to each other during their break as Aaron looked around. He didn't get to see much of the forest below his mountain home. Everything looked so big and roomy, even with all these trees everywhere. He marveled at the sounds of all the different pokémon: Rattatas chattering, Beedrills buzzing, Butterfrees cooing.

Wait a minute!

Butterfrees!

Aaron grinned as he saw a pair of Butterfrees fly passed them, unbeknown to his parents. It was a very silly pair of Butterfrees: one of them was pink in color while the other, though sporting the typical purple coloration found on other Butterfrees, possessed a piece of cloth around its neck, most likely a scarf or a bandana. Curiosity got the better of him as he got up as chased after those fluttering bug-types. And chased them, and chased them, and chased them and chased them some more until he got to their little nest high up in a tree.

He smiled as he witnessed the two nuzzling together. In their little nest were a clutch of eggs. Aaron turned around, "Papa. Mama. Look." He noticed that his parents weren't there. He looked around. He had no idea where he was at. He practically chased the Butterfrees to the other side of the forest and got himself lost. "Papa! Mama!" he shouted, not getting a response. He started to panic. "PAPA! MAMA!" he ran aimless in circles around the area he was in, tears building up as he feared that he may never see his parents again.

Meanwhile, hidden away in the bushes, a couple of humans, a man and a woman, wearing a giant "R" and their Meowth were spying on this little lost tyke.

"Oh! What's this?" Asked the woman.

"A talking Riolu, Sis!" Rhymed the man.

"An opportunity we can't miss!" Chanted a voice from the Meowth.

"Wobbuffet" said…uh, Wobbuffet.

* * *

Aaron sat down, concluding that it was hopeless to continue looking around. He began to cry, moaning to himself thinking that there was no way to find his father and mother again.

"Aaron!"

He stopped crying as he heard his father's voice. He looked around but he didn't see him.

"Aaron!"

There's his voice again! But where was it coming from?

"Aaron, can you hear me?"

Aaron confusingly answered, "Yes, Papa."

He heard his father sigh, "Thank the Creator. Aaron, I'm talking to you with our aura. Tell me, where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Can you see our mountain?"

Aaron looked about and smiled happily at the sight of his mountain home way off in the distance.

"I see it, Papa!"

"Good. Ran to it, Son. Your mother and I will meet you half way."

Aaron, without any hesitation, ran as fast as he could to the mountain in the distance. The two humans and the talking Meowth began to chase after him. "Quick!" said the woman, "Don't let it get away!"

* * *

The little Riolu ran as fast as he could until he felt the presence of something. He stopped and looked around. As a Riolu, Aaron can sense other creature's emanation, but it isn't as powerful as to detect the thoughts and feelings of others like a Lucario. So, this presence of this thing had him worried. This presence _could_ be from his parents, but for all he knew it could be a ravenous predator that could gobble him up an in instant.

Aaron didn't want to take the chance, so he began to continue running. "Wait! Don' run away!" Aaron stopped and turned back. Right there was a Meowth. Aaron looked confused. Why was there a Meowh here? They're not native to this region…are they?

"I couldn' help but see you scurryin' aroun'. Wut's da matta?" Asked the Meowth as he wore a mischievous-looking grin. Aaron was surprised to see this Meowth talk like a human.

"You talk?" The Riolu asked.

The Meowth replied proudly, "Sure can! An' so can you wit' your telepathy. Maybe we can help each otta." Aaron blinked in puzzlement. The Meowth continued, "So, what's wrong? You lost or somethin'?"

Aaron nodded, looking sad.

"Ah! Don't worry, Kid. I'll help ya. Where ya goin'?"

"To the mountain." Said the Riolu, pointing his paw at his mountain home.

"Great! I can get you dere in a hurry. But first, could do somethin' for me?" Asked the Meowth.

Aaron thought for a second but decided that if he must do a favor for this Meowth before he can help him get home, then so be it. "Okay." He replied.

"Alrighty then." Exclaimed the Meowh. "Follow me."

Aaron followed the Meowth a few paces until they were in an open area. He looked around and tilted his head. Why did the talking Meowth lead him out here?

The Meowth turned around, "So, kid. You ready?"

"For what?" Aaron asked.

Meowth's grin quickly became malicious, "To get caught!"

Immediately, a robotic arm shoots from nowhere and grabs Aaron, crushing him in its grasp. He squirmed in the robot's claw, but the claw's grip constricted him tighter and tighter.

Quickly, the arm lifted and dropped Aaron in a glass container on top of a giant tank-like machine. He tried punching and kicking his way out, but the glass was too thick to even scratch it. "Hey!" he shouted, "What are you doing‽ Who are you‽"

* * *

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the World from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the Stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now! Or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

* * *

"Thanks for the favor." The Meowth taunted. "Now I'll perform my half of the bargain. I'll take ya to your home…So your parents can be captured too!"

Aaron shouted back, "Papa and Mama will save me!"

Jessie chuckled, "We'll see about that!"

A powerful explosion went off on the side of the machine, causing both an the robotic arm to fall off and Team Rocket to lose their balance. "What was that?" Questioned James.

Jessie got up, red in the face with anger, "When we find out, they'll be sorry for ruining our gloating!"

Aaron smiled as he saw in the distance, his parents running toward them at full speed, eyes full of anger at Team Rocket. "Aaron!" Shouted Lucario, "Hang tight! We'll get you out of there!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Said Meowth as he saw the two Lucarios coming after them. "That male Lucario can use telepathy too. And he sounds very familiar."

James rubbed his chin in thought, "You're right!"

"We'll worry about that later!" Shouted Jessie, "Right now, we need to stop those two from ruining our plans!"

"Go! Mimikyu!"

"Go! Mareanie!"

Both their Pokémon came out of their pokeballs, eager for battle. Lucaria growled, "Is that the best you got? We eat Pokémon like them for breakfast!"

"Oh! Even the female talks!" Jessie cooed, "We're going to get pay big for this capture." She gets her Pokémon's attention, "Mimikyu! Use Shadow Ball!"

James commanded his Pokémon as well, "Mareanie! Use Spike Cannon!"

Mimikyu shot it's Shadow Ball at Lucaria, but she quickly used Bone Rush to fling it out of the way. She with a powerful swing, batted Mimikyu away, where it hit its head on the machine, knocking it unconscious.

As for Mareanie, she used her Spike Cannon at Lucario. But with his Extreme Speed* dodged all the spikes shot at him. He swiftly made use of Force Palm and knocking her back into the machine, knocking her out as well.

"I don' think we got dis one in the bag!" Shouted Meowth in a fearful manner. "Let's just get outta and cash in da twerp!"

Before Jessie and James could man the controls, both Lucario and Lucaria landed in front of them, eyes fiery and faces red with primal parental anger. Lucario began to glow with lethal aura, "You are NOT taken our son away from US!"

As Team Rocket was scared spitless at Lucario, Lucaria ran to the glass container entrapping Aaron. She charged up a Bone Rush, "Brace yourself, Aaron!" He covered his head with his paws as his mother effortlessly shattered the glass. Lucaria then grabbed Aaron and jumped off the machine.

Lucario noticed that his mate had Aaron safe with her. With that, he jumps off the machine himself. "And this is to remind you what happens when you try to separate us!" he flungs an aura sphere straight at them, causing the machine to explode. Jessie, James, Meowth, Mimikyu and Mareanie were sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ding!

* * *

Lucario looks at Lucaria and their son, she was rubbing his back to calm him down. "It's okay. Mommy's here." She softly spoke.

Aaron gently cried, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get lost."

Lucario put a paw on Aaron's shoulder, causing Aaron to turn to him, "It's okay, Son. We're glad we saved you and that you're not injured. Please, Son, next time you ran off, let us know first."

Aaron simply nodded, "Okay."

"Good." Lucario gently said, "Let's go home." The three of them walked back to their mountain home with Aaron learning a lesson in what happens when his doesn't tell his parents where his going. But, at least his father and mother will find him if he ever does again.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this new story. I hope you liked it. Now, I have an idea: How would you like to help me out? Leave a comment in the Review Section telling me what lesson Aaron should learn next. All volunteers' names will be mention in the description and credit will be given to them. I am looking forward to what you have to say. And with that, thank you so much again for reading, and later, Gators!

*Oh! And by the way, Lucario's move-set is based on his move-set in Super Smash Bros.


	3. Aaron's Best Friend

**Hi, everyone! This is the third story in the series. In this one, Aaron makes an unexpected friend. Let's get to know this Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aaron's Best Friend

After a long and exhausting training section in the forest, Lucario and his son Aaron settled down for a break. "Come on, Aaron. It's time to rest." Lucario said as he put his paw on his son's shoulder. Aaron calmed down and sat next to his father.

The two of them had accomplished so much today: Aaron had learned Copycat! With it, he managed to beat even his dad in a fight.

"I'm very proud of you today, Aaron." Lucario said to his son, "I can't wait to tell your mother about this."

Aaron smiled. He learned a new move today and beat his dad in a fight. If he can beat his dad, then he can beat _anybody_! His thoughts of victory were interrupted by his need for water. They'd been sparring for so long that his mouth was as dry as a dune. "Papa. I'm thirsty." He stated.

"I think there's a stream close here." Said Lucario pointing north from their position, "Hurry on. And don't stray too far."

Aaron quickly got up and ran off to the stream. When he got there, he noticed to quiet and smooth the waters flowed. He kneeled and cupped up some water in his little paws. He eagerly slurped up all the water. "Refreshing!" he sighed.

"Hello?"

Aaron looked around at the sound of someone calling out. He didn't see anyone.

"Where's there?"

Aaron decided to call back, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Whoever you are."

"Well, in that case…"

POW!

Aaron took the full impact of that punch to the head. He turned angerly at whoever hit him, and he immediately gasped when he saw a Riolu.

A **girl** Riolu.

She giggled in her Pokémon-Talk, "I got you!" She pointed at the Pokémon she just hit. "Another opponent taken down by the best fighter in the whole wide forest!"

Aaron got cocky, "I'm not taken down _yet_ , whoever you are! If you wanna fight, then fight fair!"

He lunged after her and she used a Counter on him, caused his to collapse on the ground. "Had enough yet?" she taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm just getting started!" he got up and gave her a Force Palm to the chest, sending her back a few yards. The Girl Riolu gripped where she was struck, "Wow! You're pretty strong! But not as strong as me!"

Aaron smirked, "You're right; I'm not. I'm much stronger!" He lunged at her again, this time both of them caught each other's punches. They couldn't move without loosening their grips. "Who are you?" Aaron asked bitterly.

The Girl Riolu winked, "My name is Aura."

"Aura…" Aaron repeated, "You mean like the waves we can sense."

The two lowered their fists and let go of each other as Aura replied, "Yep. My Mommy and Daddy named me that because they say I 'give their lives meaning', whatever that means,"

"Cool." The Boy Riolu simply said, "My Papa and Mama named me after Papa's old trainer, Sir Aaron."

Aura blinked, "Aaron…you don't mean _the_ Sir Aaron from Cameron Palace, do you?"

Aaron nods.

"Impossible!" Aura blurted, "Both Sir Aaron _and_ his Lucario died a long time ago."

"My Papa _did_ die, but he was given a second chance to live." assured Aaron.

Aura skeptically snarked, "You must think I'm stupid or something!"

Aaron started to get upset, "Okay! I'll prove it to you. Papa! Papa! Come here!"

Lucario ran to his son's call, fearing that something bad had happen, "What‽ What's wrong‽"

Aaron points to the girl, "This girl doesn't believe you are Sir Aaron's Lucario."

Lucario looked at Aura with a bit of surprise. Another Riolu? But _how_? He and Lucaria had lived here for years and had never seen another member of their kind anywhere _near_ here. Where did she come from?

"Papa!"

Lucario turned to Aaron, "Hmm? I'm sorry?"

"Prove you're Sir Aaron's Lucario!"

Lucario simply smirked and turned to Aura, "Young Lady." He bowed respectfully. "I am the Lucario of Sir Aaron."

Aura folded her arms and scoffed, "You really _do_ think I'm stupid!"

"I don't think you're stupid." Lucario assured, "I understand if you don't believe, but it's true. By the way, do you leave here by yourself?"

"No way!" Said Aura, "I live with my Mommy and Daddy."

Lucario dug a little deeper, "We've lived here for years and have never anymore Lucarios. How long has your family lived here?"

Aura answered, "A few days. We lived in a cave just up the stream. Where do you live?"

"In a cave on top the forest's mountain." Lucario answered.

"Aura! Where are you‽"

Aura turned around, "Uh oh! My daddy's calling!" She starts running toward her father's call. "Coming, Daddy!"

"Wait! Come back!" Aaron began to run after her, but his father stopped him.

"Let her go, Son." Said Lucario, "I have a feeling that we'll see her again."

* * *

The next day, the Lucario Family were walking in the forest toward the home of that Girl Riolu and _her_ family. Aaron, who had his mother holding on to his paw, looked rather upset. "Why are we seeing that girl again?" he asked grumpily.

"We're meeting her family." Informed Lucaria, "Since there hasn't been any other Lucarios in this area, we should introduce ourselves to them."

Lucario then spoke, "Besides, they're new here. It's only courteous to welcome them to our forest."

"But she's mean!" Blasted Aaron, trying to escape his mother's grip. "She attacked me and didn't believe me when I told her you were Sir Aaron's Lucario!"

"Now, Son! Don't be upset!" His father told him sternly, "She's new here. So be nice to her."

Aaron groaned but sighed in submission, "Okay, Papa…"

After a few more paces, the Family finally found the cave the Girl mentioned the day before. There was nobody around, however. "They aren't here." Said Aaron, "Can we go now before she sees us?"

Lucario had just about enough of his son's behavior, "Aaron! We're greeting our new neighbors. And you are going to be on your best behavior or else no training for a week. Is that understood?"

"…Yes, Sir." Aaron pouted.

"Hey! You!"

The familiar sound of Aura's voice flooded Aaron's ears.

"So, you came for a rematch?" She cockily taunted.

Aaron became a bit aggressive, "Nobody won that match yesterday!"

Aura grinned smugly, "Then let's settle it."

Quickly, the two of them ran off and began to do battle, to settle once and for all for the stronger pokémon was. Lucario called out to Aaron, "Be easy with her, Son!"

"Give him all you got, Aura!"

Lucario and Lucaria turned to way that call came from. And low and behold, another pair of Lucarios stood a couple yards away from them. "Oh! Hello, Strangers." Said the male, "Haven't seen you in these parts. You live here?"

"For a few years, yes." Lucario answered, "I'm Lucario, and this is my mate Lucaria. And over there by that girl is our son Aaron."

"I see." Said the other female, "Well, my name's Mary, and this is my mate Joseph. And the girl you mentioned is our daughter Aura."

"She's very spunky." Said Lucaria, "As well as overconfident."

Joseph apologetically laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, we encourage her to do her best in battles. She kind of takes it overboard."

Lucario and Lucaria nod. "Of course, well, we came to welcome you to the forest." Lucario bowed respectfully, "Do you mind if we stay a while and talk? You know, to get to know you better?"

The two other Lucarios nodded as they walked into the cave to talk.

* * *

"You think you're so strong! You can't even beat a Jigglypuff!"

"Like you're one to talk! I fought **Igglybuffs** tougher than you!"

Aura winked at him tauntingly, "Then way haven't you beaten me yet?"

"Because you won't play fair!"

"I used Counter on you whenever you attack me. It's a move."

"But you keep using it!"

"You're just mad because I'm beating you."

"I'm mad because you keep using the same move over and over again! That's not fair!"

"Aww. What's the matter? Tired of getting beaten by a girl?"

Aaron growled at that last insult. Aura's been spitting hurtful things at him since they started fighting. And up to this point, he had just about had it with her. Aaron roared at her, "Oh yeah‽ Use Counter on me again! I dare you!"

Aura, feeling cocky, winked at him tauntingly, "You'll have to attack me first."

Aaron, without any hesitation, charged after Aura. And as expected, she used Counter on him; but to her surprise, he too used Counter to…uh, counter her move.

Aura shockingly responded, "How did you do that?"

"I know Copycat!" Said Aaron, "I can use any move you can!"

"Impossible!" Aura shouted, "I'm the best fighter in the forest! Nobody can beat me!"

She charged after Aaron, but no matter what new move she used, Aaron used Copycat to mirror her actions, as well as counter her moves. When she used Counter, he used Counter. When she used Force Palm, he used Force Palm.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Aura realized what she just said.

Aaron stated, "It's not so fun when others do it to you, is it."

"…"

Aura sat down, a few tears ran down her face.

Aaron scoffed, "Crying about it won't make me feel sorry for you."

"…I know." Lightly said Aura, "It's just…you're right. I don't play nice or fair with other pokémon. They all hate me for it. That's why I don't have any friends!"

Aaron couldn't help but frown at that. And frown in an "I don't care" way, but in an "I'm sorry" way. "…why do you always play mean with everyone?" Aaron asked.

"My Mommy and Daddy always told me that I'm very powerful for my age. So, I thought I was better than everyone else. That is until _you_ came along." Aura wiped away some tears. "You probably hate me. It wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I don't hate you." Said Aaron, "Actually, I kind of believed that I was the best fighter, too. So, I guess we're both guilty."

Aura stopped crying and got up. She smiled a bit. "You don't hate me."

Aaron assured, "I was upset with you, but I never hated you. Actually, I'm impressed with your fighting! And I think the two of us can be fighting buddies."

Aura smiled really big at this, "I like your fighting too. But, maybe we can be more than just fighting buddies. Do you…want to be my friend?"

Aaron grinned, "Sure."

"Um…do you want to be… _best_ friends?"

"…"

"I mean, we don't have to if-"

"Sure!"

Aaron give Aura a big hug. "We can be the best pair of friends in the whole wide forest."

Aura paused but hugged him in return, "Thank you, Aaron."

The two of them raced back to their parents, eager to tell them about their recent friendship.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. So, it turned out Aura was just being a 'Boastful Brittney' and her behavior was driving others away. It's a good thing Aaron showed kindness when she explained herself. And yes, I'm aware that Aura is a rather common name for a female Riolu/Lucario in the fandom, but I took something old and made something new out of it. I think. Sorry if this chapter's a little short, but here's to the next one. Also, I'm still expecting y'all to tell me what you thought about it, and to leave a comment on what lesson Aaron should learn next. Anyway, thank you again for reading and catch you later!**


	4. Aaron goes for a Check-up

**Hi, Everybody! Are you ready of this brand new chapter of The Tales of Aaron the Riolu? If so, then GREAT! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to keep this story going!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **On to the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Aaron goes for a Check-up

In the heat of the day, Aaron was play-fighting with his best friend, Aura. The two of them were sparring like nobody's business; throwing punches and flinging kicks. None of them exchanged any words with each other; they were so busy having fun with their friendly-sparring to say anything.

In the middle of the fight, Aaron and Aura paused. They sense the waves of a nearby Pokémon.

The two of them being Riolus, they'd give off waves to communicate with each other without having to say a word. It was a strategy their kind can due that minimized the chances of their enemies finding them.

After their wave discussing they came up with a plan.

Aura slowly walked up to where they sense the Pokémon while Aaron was sneaking around to the other side. As Aura got closer to the unknown Pokémon, a massive Ursaring jumped out and roared at her. As soon as the Bear Pokémon appeared, Aaron ran toward it and kicked it right in its jaw.

The Ursaring collapsed to the ground; Aaron smirked at his accomplishment, "Thought you could scare us, didn't you Shadow?"

After that, the Ursaring vanished; and in its place was a little Zoura. He got up and glared at Aaron, "Aw, man! How did you know it was me?"

"You think we'd wouldn't fight an Ursaring?" Aaron asked smugly.

Aura added, "Besides, your mane was showing."

The Zorua named Shadow grumbled, "Will it's not my fault that us Zoruas can't disguise ourselves entirely."

Shadow was one of Aaron and Aura's friends. Not long after the two Riolus befriended each other, they branched out and made friends with other Pokémon their age. And Shadow here was one of their more mischievous buddies, always pulling pranks with his kind's ability to use illusions.

Aaron went up to Shadow and patted his shoulder, "It's okay. Better luck next time." Aaron had always been a good sport to all his friends; his father continually told him this, so he can keep relationships with other Pokémon.

Speaking of his father…

"Aaron!"

The young Riolu turned to the sound of Lucario's voice. He saw his dad walking up to them. Aaron smiled, "Hi, Papa!"

"Aaron," Said Lucario, kneeling down to talk to his son, "A Chansey is visiting our forest and she's giving out check-ups for young Pokémon."

Aaron tilted his head at this.

Lucario continued, "So, your mother and I decided to take you there, so we can make sure you're healthy."

Aaron nodded, "Okay, Papa."

"Good." Lucario smiled, "We'll leave in about five minutes, so you can wrap up your little game you and your friends are playing. I'll meet you at our cave."

Aaron watched his father walk away, waving bye to him. He smiled to himself. 'I wonder what a check-up is', he thought, 'Maybe it's to see how good I'm getting in my fighting! Oh, boy! Won't she be surprised!'

"Aaron," Shadow's voice snapped the Riolu out of his thought and got his attention, "Aren't you scared that your parents are taking you for a check-up?" The Zorua's face molded into one of concern.

"Why would I be scared?" Asked the confused Aaron.

"Yeah!" Aura interjected, folding her arms, "What's so scary about it?"

Shadow explained, "Well, my older twin sister told me of the time she went to get a check-up, and they did some bad things to her there."

Aaron and Aura curiously leaned in closer to the fox Pokémon, "What kind of bad things?"

"The first thing that happened was the Nurse took out this thing called a…s-ste-stetho-something…"

"A what?"

"A…stethoscope! That's it!"

Aaron and Aura looked at themselves from that word, then they turned back to Shadow. "What's a stethoscope?" they asked.

"I'm not too sure exactly what it is, but my sister said that when they used it on her, it was so icy cold and freezing, it hurt!"

The two Riolus widened their eyes at that statement. Aaron asked, "Is that the scary part?"

"No!" Shadow exclaimed, "It gets worse: After that, the Nurse forced a stick down her throat! And she nearly choked!"

Aura gasped at that. "Why would anyone shove a stick down someone's throat?"

"I don't know," Said Shadow, "But it gets worse than that: The Nurse then held her down as they stuck a needle in her heinie!"

Aaron and Aura were surprised at that last bit of information. "A needle‽ In her heinie‽‽"

Shadow nodded, "It made her cry! Like, a lot! The Nurse then said, 'Now that wasn't so bad, was it?' Now she freaks out every time she hears 'check-up'."

Aaron was wobbly from that. This sound horrible! Why would his parents take him to someone who will hurt him? "I don't want to get a check-up!" he said, "It sounds awful!"

"Exactly!" Said Shadow.

Aura turned to the male, "Aaron, you got to find a way to not get that check-up!"

"You're right!" Aaron agreed, "I'll just trick my parents into thinking I can't go."

"Aaron!"

The little Riolu fearfully turned his head to the sound of his parents' voices.

His parents were walking up to his. His father spoke, "It's time to go to your check-up."

Shadow began crawling away, fearful of that word.

Aura walked back from it as well, "Uh, I gotta go." She then hightailed it out of there.

"My goodness." Lucaria said, noticing her son's friend's anxious behavior, "I wonder want they're so worried about."

Aaron smiled troublingly, "Maybe they had to go home." He began walking away, only for his father to grab him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, "You're going to get a check-up."

Aaron's mind raced with ways to get out of this. "Uh, well, I just remembered that…my friend Shadow wanted me to play with him today."

Lucaria pointed out, "You were just playing with him."

Aaron felt a little silly when his mother mentioned this. "Uh, we promised to…play at _his_ den. Yeah!"

"You and Shadow can play at his den after your check-up." His father assured. "Now, let's go."

He grabs Aaron's paw and they started on their way. Aaron had to think of something fast. "Wait! Uh, I don't feel so good. Yeah. I don't think I can go."

"Aaron." Said Lucaria, "Check-ups are used to make sure you're healthy. If you're not feeling good, then we should definitely take you for a check-up."

Aaron _really_ felt silly now. And very, _very_ scared. "I-I-I mean, I feel great! Ha ha…I don't need a check-up!"

Lucaria huffed and put her paws on her hips, tapping her foot, "Now Aaron, you're still going to get a check-up to make sure you're well. Even if you're 'feeling great'."

Lucario cocked an eyebrow, "Aaron. Is something wrong?"

Aaron lowered his head; he didn't want to say anything, since he was already scared of getting a check-up. What would his parents think if he told them what Shadow told him? Would they even believe him?

Lucario kneeled down and put his paw on his son's shoulder, "Son. If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

Lucaria kneeled down as well and gently said, "Please Aaron. What's the matter?"

The Riolu sighed and came clean, "Shadow told me and Aura that getting a check-up is scary. His sister got one and it was awful: There was something about a cold-thing on her chest, a stick down her throat and a needle in her heinie. And I think the same will happen to me."

His parents giggled a bit. And Lucaria spoke, "Aaron. It's normal for children to be scared of check-ups, but they aren't scary. Not in the slightest."

Aaron lifted his head and turned to his father, "Is that true, Papa?"

"Of course." Lucario confirmed, "Would your own mother lie to you?"

"Well, if you say so…" Aaron still sounded unsure.

"Come along now." His father commanded, "You'll see for yourself that everything will be okay."

His grabbed his son's paw and they began to walk to Aaron check-up.

* * *

After a little walk, the small family made it to a decent-sized meadow where a Chansey was talking to a pair of Dragonites with their Dratini.

"Now let me now if anything turns up. I'll be here until next Saturday." Clarified the Chansey, rustling in her medical bag.

The Dragonites thanked the Chansey as the flew away. Chansey smiled as her patients left and turned to the Lucarios coming her way. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Are you here for the check-up?"

Lucario answered, "Actually, Ma'am, we brought our son for the check-up." He showed her the little Riolu holding his paw.

The Chansey smiled, "Hello, young one." Aaron backed away from her, creating a concerned look from the Nurse. "Oh, Dear! What's the matter?"

"He's a little scared from these silly stories about check-ups." Lucaria explained.

"What kind of silly things?"

"He heard things like how you stick needles in kids and other things."

Chansey smiled and giggled, "I see." She then spoke to Aaron, "Sweetie. When I was about your age, I too was scare to go to the nurse for the same reason. But I learned that going to the nurse isn't so scary after all." She giggles again, "I even became one as you can see."

Aaron, still concerned, had to ask, "You're not gonna stick a needle in my heinie, are you?"

"Well, we'll see." She simply said. She opens up her medical bag and pulls out a little doohickey.

The little Riolu grew unsettled, "What's that?"

"This is a stethoscope." She answered.

That made Aaron tremble. That's the thing Shadow said was so icy cold, it stings.

"There's nothing to be scared of." She said, "I use this to listen to your heartbeat. Now hold still."

Aaron, though scared, mustered his courage and presented himself to her. The nurse put the two ends of the stethoscope in her ears and grabbed the other end, bringing it closer to Aaron's chest. He felt the end touch him…

…What a minute!

This isn't icy cold.

In fact, this wasn't cold at all!

Nurse Chansey smiled, "Mmm Hmm. Everything sounds normal!" she took off the stethoscope, "Would you like to hear your heart?" She said to Aaron.

Aaron was curious. He can really listen to his own heart? "Uh…Sure."

Nurse Chansey put the stethoscope buds in Aaron's ears and put the end of the instrument on the Riolu's chest.

 _Thimp-thimp! Thimp-thimp! Thimp-thimp!_

"…Wow!"

The young Riolu was in awe at the sound of his heart. Chansey giggled as well as Aaron's parents. She took away the Stethoscope and placed it in her bag. She then pulled out a little, wooden but flat stick.

"What's that?" Asked Aaron.

"This is a tongue depressor." Said Nurse Chansey. "I use it to check the inside of your throat. Now, open your mouth and say 'ahh'."

Aaron kept his mouth shut. That must be the stick Shadow warned him about.

"C'mon, Aaron. Say 'ahh'." Lucario commanded his son.

Aaron huffed and opened his mouth, "Ahh."

The Nurse then stuck the tongue depressor in the Riolu's mouth.

Aaron felt the stick press against his tongue.

"Hmm. Looking good and healthy." Nurse Chansey noted. She took the stick out of his mouth.

That was it?

He didn't choke on it like Shadow said his sister did.

Maybe this check-up thing isn't as scary as he'd been led to believe.

Nurse Chansey disposed the used tongue depressor and finally searched in her bag and pulled out something that made Aaron hide behind his mother's legs.

A long hypodermic needle.

Nurse Chansey turned to Aaron, "Time for the booster shot." She chirped, "Now, come here and turn around."

"You told me you wouldn't stick me with a needle." Aaron fearfully retaliated.

Chansey corrected him, "If you remembered, I never promised that. I said we'll have to see. And besides, this booster will help you; It keeps you from getting sick."

Aaron clung on tighter to his mother.

"Oh, Aaron!" Scoffed Lucaria, "Stop this silliness! Nurse Chansey isn't trying to hurt you. She wants to make sure you're healthy."

Lucario kneeled down and put his paw on his son's shoulder, "Aaron. I know you're a little scared. But, this is to make sure you don't get sick. Getting sick isn't fun; it gets in the way of all the stuff you love, like playing with your friends and training."

Aaron lets go of Lucaria's legs. He hadn't though of it like that. Not being able to play with his friends, or even train! He didn't want to get stuck with a needle. But he didn't want to not be able to train even more. If staying healthy meant getting poked in the behind with a needle, then so be it. "…Okay. I'll take the shot." He sighed, then turned around so his backside was facing Nurse Chansey.

Chansey inched the needle closer to its target. "Okay, here we go."

Aaron winced in preparation for the inevitable pain to come upon his defenseless rump.

"There! All done!"

…What?

That's it?

That didn't even hurt!

Aaron spoke, "I didn't feel anything!"

Nurse Chansey giggled, "Sometimes it doesn't hurt." She threw away the used needle. "Since you've been good, I'm going to give you a prize." From the bag, she pulled out something that made Aaron's entire face light up: a lollipop! "Here you go." She gave him the piece of candy.

The young Pokémon grabbed it anxiously and started enjoying its sugary goodness. He then felt his father's paw patting his head, "Well done, son." Lucario then turns to Chansey, "How much do we owe you?"

"That will be seven berries, please." She bargained.

As Lucario gave the Nurse the amount due, suddenly, Aura and Shadow charged out of nowhere toward Aaron. "Aaron!" Shouted Aura, "We came to help you!" She and Shadow stood between Aaron and the Nurse, ready to fight.

Aaron stopped them, "Wait! The nurse is nice!" he explains, "The check-up wasn't scary at all. And I even got a lollipop after it." He shows them his lick-worn lollipop as proof.

The two Pokémon couldn't believe what they heard: Aaron _enjoyed_ his check-up? _And_ he got a lollipop?

Shadow walked up to Chansey, "Uh, Nurse, I'm not feeling so good." He fakes a sneeze.

Aura joined him, pretending to cough, "Me, too."

"Oh, dear." Nurse Chansey sighed.

Aaron and his parents laughed at his friends' silly actions as he continued finishing off his lollipop.

* * *

 **Hahahaha! What silly friends Aaron has. Thank you for reading this. I hope you are all enjoying this. Now, I would really appreciate it with y'all would leave a review so I can keep the stories going. And what I would like from y'all is to leave suggestions for what Aaron should be doing in his next adventure. Like I said in my Nintendo World fanfic,"** ** **For those who have been keeping up with my work, let me tell you how thankful I am to have you as such fans. But please, help keep my on-going stories alive by sending me your thoughts on them.** " So, send me your thoughts and ideas to keep this story alive. And remember: Whosever story idea I write, I'll give you credit in the Author's Note. And with that Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you again, have an incredible day and I'll see you in the next chapter. Adios!  
**


	5. Aaron's Jealousy

**Welcome one and all to the fifth chapter of The Tales of Aaron the Riolu. I hope you've all been waiting for this. And sorry for the wait; I'm writing three different fanfics and I'm doing them one at a time. So, please, be patient and good things will happen. But enough of my jibber-jabber, let's get on with it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Aaron's Jealousy

The two males were at it again with there training out in the woods. Lucario and his son Aaron duking it out to sharpen each other's skills. Punches here. Kicks there. Special moves everywhere.

Lucario signaled a timeout, "Break!"

Aaron put down his little fists and ran over to his father and sat down. "That was fun!" Said the young Pokémon.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Stated Lucario.

The two of them just sat for a while, enjoying their break when suddenly…

"Hey there, cutie!"

The two males turned around and behind them was a Lopunny. A **female** Lopunny. She stood there, leaning next to a tree and a rather…sensual way. "You like what you see, big boy?"

Lucario used his paw to cover his son's eyes, much to Aaron's dismay. "Uh, Ma'am, my son is present!"

"Oh! You're a father?" Asked the Lopunny, "There's nothing sexier than a man who can take care of his children." She starts cat-walking toward Lucario, "You're much older, but I've always had a thing for older males admittingly."

Once she stopped her carnal movements, Lucario moved his paw away from Aaron's innocent eyes. "Look, Ma'am. I think there's been a mistake-"

"You're pretty." Aaron spoke, unintentionally interrupting his father.

The Lopunny giggled, "Why, thank you!" She looks at Lucario but continued to talk to Aaron, "And your dad is very handsome." She leans in on him, resulting in Lucario to move his head back. "So lean and muscular and serious. I like that in a male."

"You don't understand! I-"

"You're perfect! The two of us would make wonderful mates."

"What‽"

KER-POW!

Lucaria appeared out of nowhere and landed a powerful blow to the Lopunny's… uh, shall we say "lower stomach region" using her Bone Rush. The Lopunny collapsed to the ground as Lucario and Aaron stood there in absolute surprise, witnessing Lucaria loom over this defenseless Lopunny, giving her the most ruthless death stare known to Pokémon.

"Keep away from my mate, you hussy!" Lucaria ordered.

The Lopunny, who was in nauseating pain, replied in a queasy manner, "I-I-I'm—Sorry. I didn't—know he was—taken."

"Well, now you do!" Lucaria quickly barked back, with her gaze unchanged and pointing her Bone Rush staff at the injured bunny Pokémon. "Now, beat it!"

The Lopunny inched away from the assaulting Aura Pokémon. Lucario walked up to his mate, "Lucaria. Why did you hit that girl?"

"She was trying to take you from me!" she stated in her still annoyed voice.

Lucario glared at her for raising her voice at him. Lucaria's features softened and she looked apologetic, "Sorry." She simply stated.

Aaron walked up to his mother, confused by her actions, "Mama. Are you okay?"

She sighed and kneeled down to speak to her son, "It's okay, Sweetie. Mommy's just a little upset."

"Why, Mama?"

"Well, Aaron, that Lopunny was trying to take your daddy away from me, and so, I got jealous and attacked her."

Aaron looked confused, "Jealous? What does that mean?"

"Well…" Lucaria tried to explain the word the best she could, "You see…"

"Aaron!"

The little Riolu turned to the voice from afar and saw that it was his friend Aura running at him.

"Aura!" he exclaimed.

Aaron ran up to Aura and gave her a big hug.

After the hug, Aura said, "Aaron, there's this new guy and he's really cool!"

"Really cool?" questioned Aaron, "How?"

"I'll have to show you. C'mon!" she starts pulling on his arm to take him with her.

"Hold on, you two." Lucaria interjected, earning the two Riolus' attention, "If you're going to play with your friends, then you'll need the energy. Here." She proceeds to give her son some berries she picked for his and Lucario's training. She then witnesses Aaron's expression of surprise and confusion as his paw was soaked in berry juice. She looked at her own paw and noticed that the berries she was carrying were crush with her previous fit of rage. She chuckles apologetically, "Sorry, Love."

"That's okay, Mama!" Aaron stated as he licked his paw clean of the berry juice. "Okay, Aura. Let's see that new guy!"

The two young Pokémon ran off and Lucaria stated, "I guess I'll talk to Aaron about it after he plays with his friends."

Lucario walked up to his mate. "In the meantime," he said, "We need to talk, Lucaria."

The female sighed, "Okay…"

* * *

The two Riolus walked a way until they finally met their patch of friends; they saw their Zorua friend, Shadow, and his older twin sister, Umbra. If it wasn't for Umbra's somewhat longer eyelashes, then it would be impossible to tell the two apart.

There was also a Buneary with them; her name is Silk. She was older than the rest of the crew, but young enough to still play with them. She's like the older sister of the group. And in front of them was Pikachu, with a smug look across his face.

Aaron saw the Pikachu and thought; he remembered the tale his dad told him when he was released from Sir Aaron's staff and met a boy and his Pikachu who later guided him to the Tree of Beginning…he shook away the thought. That story always made him cry, even though he knew that his dad came back to life not long afterward.

He focused his attention back on the Pikachu before him. He was being all smug and overconfident looking in front of all his friends. He and Aura then made themselves known. "Hi, everyone!"

The others noticed them. "Hi, Aaron and Aura!"

"Aaron! This guy is so cool!" said the excited Shadow.

"His name is Amp and he can do so many awesome things." Umbra described.

Amp the Pikachu walked up to Aaron, with Silk following him admiringly. "Ah! So, you're the Riolu I've been hearing from these guys. They told me that your dad is Sir Aaron's Lucario."

"Yeah." Aaron answered simply.

Amp smirked, "Well, let's see what you got!" he points to a tree, "Let's see you get up that tree over there."

Aaron grinned, and he raced up the tree, using his powerful jumps to get up one branch at a time.

"Not bad." Amp noted, "Now, get a load of this!"

Amp put both his hand behind his back and jumped up the tree using the other trees around him; jumping this way and that and land on a branch much higher than the one Aaron was standing on.

"Wow!" Shadow exclaimed, "How'd you do that‽"

"Practice!" He answered.

As Amp jumped off the branch he stood on, Aaron was rather impressed at the Pikachu's performance. He did notice, however, that Aura looked VERY infatuated at Amp's routine. He was a bit unsure what to think of it, but he then ignored it and jumped down from the tree.

"Man! I wish I can jump up a tree like that!" Said Shadow in awe.

Umbra commented, "Well, first you need to cut down on the berries."

"Hey!" Interjected the younger twin, "Like you're one to talk!"

The twins argued among themselves as Silk admired Amp's skills. "Wow! You're so very cool!" she cooed.

"Thanks, baby!" Amp flirted back.

This made Silk blush and cover her face in her fluff.

Aura esteemed Amp as well, "I bet you can do anything!"

Amp shrugged, "Maybe…but, hey Aaron, you fight?"

"Uh, yeah! I do!" Aaron said enthusiastically. Fighting was his specialty. Spending long hours training with his dad really sharpen his skills.

"Well," Amp smirked, "You up for a round?"

Aaron grinned and wasted no time in attacking the cheeky Pikachu, who jumped out of the charging Riolu's sucker punch. Aaron flew more punches at Amp and the Pikachu dodged every swing of the young Pokémon's swings.

After a few more swings, Amp decided to stop teasing him and used his Thunderbolt on Aaron.

Now, normally, Riolus only take normal damage from electric-type moves. And not to mention, Aaron is known to take a hit. But, Amp proved that he was a lot stronger than your average Pikachu, as with that one zap send Aaron flying! And as he landed, little Aaron was out cold.

Naturally, the Zorua twins were praising Amps power. Aura and Silk, however, ran over to the knocked-out Aaron. "Are you okay, Aaron?" asked Silk in her concern voice.

Aaron lifted his head and shook off the dizziness, "What happened?"

"Amp kicked your butt." Aura said.

Aaron groaned as got back on his feet, his fur all frizzy from Amp's electric shock. This earned a chuckle from Aura. Umbra and Shadow straight-up cackled at Aaron's frizzy fur. Silk, although the sight made her giggle a bit, comforted him by giving him a hug.

"It's okay," assured Silk, "at least you tried to fight back."

"Yeah, but you still got your butt kicked!" Aura taunted. Aaron wasn't really fazed at the fact the Aura jeered him. She usually picks on him a lot; since they first met in fact. But what did upset him was the fact that she was taking Amp's side!

Amp walked up to him, "Hey! Don't sweat it! Not everybody can win all the time." Of course, his cocky smile didn't help make Aaron feel better. If anything, it made Aaron angrier at the yellow mouse Pokémon.

This guy was starting to rub him the wrong way: He smugly made himself look better than him by showing off his skills and beating him up. It wasn't that he was mad at him for being so skilled and strong. In fact, quite the contrary, he was amazed at his capabilities like the others. But he couldn't stand how arrogant he is about it all!

And worst of all, Aura was flat-out fawning over him! Aaron couldn't imagine how it could get worse.

Then it happened:

Aura went up to Amp and said, "You're so awesome!" and gave him a big hug. "We need to be parring buddies!"

That did it for Aaron. Aura, his best friend, _his_ sparring buddy, was choosing this—this—JERK over him.

Fed up with it, he stormed off.

"Hey! Aaron!" said Silk, "Where are you going?"

Aaron roared back, "I'M GOING HOME!" he wiped away the tears of anger off his face.

* * *

In the Lucarios' cave, the two had talked about Lucaria's behavior and decided to, how you say, "kiss-and-make-up". Their moment of quality time was interrupted by the sound of their son walking in on them.

"Oh! Aaron!" Lucario exclaimed, moving his mate aside, "Your mother and I were just-uh-" He noticed his son's look of absolute anger as he saw him sit in the corner of the cave with his little arms folded, completely disregarding his parents' presence.

The two looked at each other then back at Aaron. "Son." Lucario said, "Is there something wrong?"

Aaron didn't respond.

"Aaron, sweetie." Lucaria then spoke, "Please talk to us."

"Amp is a jerk!" Aaron simply put it.

"Who's Amp?" Asked Lucario.

Aaron huffed, "He's that new guy. Aura likes him a lot."

The two looked at each again and quickly understood what was going on here. After a subtle nod, Lucaria smiled, "I'll handle this." She walks up to her little boy and kneeled to talk to him. "Sweetie. I think I know what's wrong."

Aaron turned to his mother.

"I think you're jealous of Amp."

The look on Aaron's face when she said that.

Jealous.

That's what she said when she attacked that Lopunny earlier today. She said she got jealous.

"Jealous…" he repeated.

"Yes, love." Lucaria said, "I haven't gotten to tell you what it means." She breathed in, "You see, Aaron, to be jealous means you're upset or angry that someone's trying to take something or somebody away from you."

Aaron's memory flashed back at the event; he remembered his mother saying something like that to his father. What exactly did she say to him? He thinks it was, 'She was trying to take you from me!'

"Is that why you hit that lady, Mama?" Aaron asked.

Lucaria sighed, "Yes, Aaron. And I shouldn't have hit her. I should have just talked to her, but I let my anger get the better of me. Your daddy had corrected me though." She turns to her mate and he nods in agreement.

Aaron was starting to understand: Being jealous means you're angry at the idea of losing someone or something you like to someone else. Amp was gaining Aura's attention from Aaron. Aaron is jealous of Amp because he has Aura's attention.

"Aaron."

His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You didn't hit your new friend, do you?" she asked concerningly.

Aaron pouted, "He's not my friend!"

His mother continued, "Regardless, you didn't hit him, right?"

"No, Mama." Aaron confirmed, "I didn't."

Lucaria sighed in relief.

" _He_ hit _me_!"

"What‽"

Both Lucaria and Lucario were astonished by that. "What happened?" Lucario demanded to know.

Aaron explained, "Amp wanted to fight me. So, I tried to fight back, but he kept moving around until he knocked me out with his Thunderbolt."

Lucario kneeled with his mate and put his paw on his son's shoulder. "It's okay, Aaron." He said, "Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. The best you can do is be a good sport."

"I know, Papa." Said Aaron, "But, I don't like how much Aura likes him."

The expression of realization washed over his parents' faces.

"Oh, so you're mad that Aura likes this Amp guy?" his mother asked, her voice laced with her typical teasing manner.

The Riolu nodded.

"Well, Son, what exactly happened?" Asked Lucario.

Aaron said, "Well, after our fight, Aura hugged him and said, 'we need to be sparring buddies'." He folds his arms, "Aura's my sparring buddy!"

"Aaron," Lucario said, "Anybody can train with more than one Pokémon if they want to. You train with both Aura and me. Do you think it's okay for _you_ to train with more than one Pokémon, but Aura _can't_?"

The young Pokémon didn't say anything. He knew his dad made a good point, but he'd rather think of Amp as a friend-stealing jerk than give him any credit as a respectable Pokémon.

Then again, it would make him look like that he's in control of Aura's every decision. Much like-much like how his mother took matters into her own hands. And his dad got angry with her.

But to be fair, that Lopunny was hitting on his dad, but his mom didn't need to act all possessive over him.

"Son."

Aaron looked back at his dad.

"I know you're upset, but Aura can train with whoever she wants. Besides, I'm sure even with two sparring buddies, she'll still be your friend."

Lucaria nodded in agreement, "That's right, Aaron."

"…"

Lucario continued, "Maybe you should talk to Aura about this. I'm sure the two of you can sort things out."

Aaron smiled weakly; he was still upset about everything but a talk with Aura didn't sound like a bad idea. "Okay, Papa." After he hugged his parents he ran out of the cave to pursuit of his best friend.

Lucario wrapped his arm around his mate, "That's my boy."

"You mean, ' _Our_ boy'." Lucaria corrected as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucario wrapped our arms around her this time, "You know, while Aaron's out, you want to pick up where we left off?"

Lucaria smiled lovingly, "I'd like that." She kisses him as her mate sets her on the cave floor with him.

* * *

Aaron ran back to where he last saw his friends and he was happy to see that all of them were still there; more importantly Aura. "Hi! I'm back!"

"Aaron!"

Aura was the first of his group of friends to run up to him and welcome him back. She hugged him tightly around him as the Zorua twins nuzzled up next to him and Silk hugged him from the back.

Amp was there too, walking to him saying, "Welcome back, Tex. Been missing ya."

"Why'd you leave us?" Aura asked.

Aaron was glad to see that Aura still recognized him. But he quickly pushed aside the others and said, "Aura, I want to talk to you."

Aura was a bit wide-eyed at that, "Uh, sure Aaron."

The two walked away from the group as they heard snickering from the twins.

"I knew it would happen." Umbra whispered to the others.

As they were far enough, Aaron finally spoke to Aura, "Hey, uh, Aura, sorry I stormed away earlier."

"That's okay." Said Aura; Aaron thought her how to be forgiving, "I would be mad to if I got my butt kicked so easily."

"But that's not why I got upset!" Aaron said.

This caused Aura to change her expression of understanding to confusion, "Oh? Then why were you mad?"

Aaron took a deep breath, "I was jealous of Amp taking you from me."

This caused Aura to have a black look on her face as if she didn't understand a word he said. Then suddenly, she started to laugh, much to Aaron's own confusion.

"You thought Amp was taking me from you?" Aura chuckled, "Aaron, Nobody can ever take your place. To me, you'll always be my best friend."

That made Aaron smile. But he had to ask, "then why were you so happy around him?"

She got in closer to whisper in his ear, "Don't tell this to Silk, but I was trying to make Amp look good to her."

"Why?" Asked the puzzled Aaron.

Aura explained, "Because Amp has a big crush on her and he wanted to make himself look strong for her. In fact," She got closer to him, "Amp wanted to fight you 'cause after hearing all those things about you, he thought _you_ would take Silk from _him_!"

Aaron's jaw dropped.

Really‽‽

 _Amp_ was jealous of _him_ ‽‽

He guessed that made sense: He is the son of Sir Aaron's Lucario after all. Knowing that, what female **wouldn't** want to be his girlfriend?

"I didn't tell you this because, well, you're not the best at letting others win on purpose." Aura chuckled.

This made Aaron laugh too. He wasn't the kind of Pokémon who would rig a battle in his opponent's favor.

"Did the plan work?" he asked.

Aura pointed to the Amp and Silk, "See for yourself!"

He witnessed Amp, sitting beside Silk while talking to the twins; most likely talking about his accomplishments, with his arm around Silk's shoulders. Silk was blushing like mad with the Pikachu next to her and nuzzled next to him with her head on his shoulder.

Aaron smiled, "They do look cute together."

"They sure do!" Aura giggled. "So, you don't to worry about me. I'll always be your best friend." She then smiles lovingly, "And here's something to prove it!"

Aaron stood there in absolute surprise as Aura, his best friend, gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Does that prove it?" Aura asked teasingly.

Aaron simply nodded.

"Good!"

She starts running toward the group, "C'mon Aaron! Let's go ask Amp if he wants a rematch. I'll be rooting for you!"

The male Riolu smiled and ran with her. It's been a roller-coaster of emotions today; but despite all that, he was just happy at the fact that Aura was still his best friend and she would never trade him for anyone else.

He had the kiss to prove it.

* * *

 **Well, that was the chapter! How did you like it? I thought it was cute. But, i doesn't matter what I think of it. I want to hear what you think of it! Be sure to leave a comment and don't forget: If you have any ideas for a chapter, don't be afraid to tell me, either in the comments or through the PMs. And on that chapter, I'll give complete credit to them.**

 **However, one question remains: Who was that Lopunny at the beginning? Well, that will answered in the next chapter. Good bye!**


End file.
